


Мама, папа и невинное хобби

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Таймлайн и события «Проклятого дитя». Упоминается артефакт из миров Р. и Р. Миллеров.Скорпиус пропал в прошлом, и чтобы его вызволить, Драко нужна одна вещь, принадлежащая отцу. Вот только с родителями Драко в ссоре.





	Мама, папа и невинное хобби

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Tau Mirta, Arrkat  
> Написано на Седьмую Фандомную Битву (2017) для команды Гарри Поттера

Драко пришел чуть раньше назначенного времени. На террасе приморского кафе было пусто, только ветер лениво перебирал полотнища полосатого тента. Это было их с Асторией любимое кафе в Борнмуте. Здесь пахло морем и кричали чайки, но самое главное, они ни разу не встречали в этом месте никого из волшебников. А сейчас, осенью, в конце курортного сезона, сюда все реже заглядывали и магглы.

Именно поэтому Драко и назначил встречу матери здесь. Пригласить ее домой, в поместье, ему казалось неудобным, а напрашиваться в гости к родителям не хотелось тем более. Драко поймал себя на мысли, что даже не знает, где они сейчас живут. Вроде бы родители купили здесь, в Борнмуте, небольшой особняк, но он точно был у них не единственный.

Драко заказал кофе и стал ждать.

Последний раз он с родителями поссорился с полгода назад, когда они еще жили в Лондоне. Тогда Драко в запале пообещал, что совы его больше не будет в их доме, но обстоятельства вынудили его нарушить это обещание.

Мать появилась незаметно, хлопка аппарации Драко не услышал. Высокая надменная леди в шляпе с вуалеткой словно соткалась из воздуха.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздала? — спросила Нарцисса и опустилась в белое плетеное кресло напротив.

— Нет, мама, ты всегда вовремя, — проговорил Драко дежурную любезность и запнулся, не зная, с чего начать.

— Эммм… Будешь кофе? Здесь его очень недурно варят, — предложил он.

Нарцисса чуть заметно поморщилась.

— Ах, ну да! Зря я спросил. Его же магглы готовили!

— Полагаю, ты решил прервать свой бойкот не для того, чтобы угостить меня маггловским кофе? — снисходительно спросила Нарцисса.

— Нет, мам, мне…

Накануне он тщательно продумал и отрепетировал достойную речь, но сейчас она напрочь влетела у него из головы.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — безыскусно брякнул он.

Против ожиданий, Нарцисса не выказала никакого злорадства.

— Конечно, милый, — сказала она. — Ты же знаешь, что мы всегда рады тебе помочь.

Это был обезоруживающий прием. Драко собрался с духом и выложил все до конца.

— Мне нужен хроноворот Люциуса.

— Отца, — поправила его Нарцисса.

— Люциуса.

— Почему бы тебе просто не попросить у него ? — предложила она, и ее губы чуть тронула улыбка.

— Я не желаю его видеть, — отчеканил Драко, а затем добавил почти жалобно. — К тому же, он мне его попросту не отдаст.

— Значит, ты хочешь его украсть, — уточнила Нарцисса.

— Не украсть, а позаимствовать на время.

— Ну, если только на время, тогда уж точно не вижу причин, чтобы не попросить. Он столько раз предлагал тебе свою помощь!

— Ну уж конечно! Как будто я не знаю, что это за помощь! «Задействовать старые связи», «надавить на кого следует». Не хватало мне еще группы поддержки из бывших Пожирателей Смерти. И это теперь, когда про моего сына говорят, что он сын Тем… Сама-Знаешь-Кого! От этой так называемой помощи будет только хуже. Отец вообще хоть раз в жизни сделал что-то хорошо?

Нарцисса выпрямилась. Казалось, на сейчас зазвенит как натянутая струна.

— Прости, мам, конечно же, он очень удачно женился на тебе, — спохватился Драко.

— Я всегда считала, что ты у него тоже очень хорошо получился, но в последнее время стала в этом сомневаться.

— Это потому, что я не оправдал ваших надежд на правильную женитьбу, да? — съязвил Драко.

Нарцисса махнула рукой.

— Да причем тут женитьба!

— То-то у нас не было ни одного семейного обеда, чтобы вы с отцом не цеплялись к Астории со своими подколками.

— А по-моему, бедная девочка получала не меньше удовольствия от невинных семейных пикировок, — пожала плечами Нарцисса.

— Удовольствие?! Да вы… Да отец вел себя как вздорный старикан!

— Ну если ты ему так и сказал, то понятно, почему теперь боишься с ним встречаться, — усмехнулась Нарцисса.

— Я не боюсь! Хотя, может, и стоило бы. Он же совсем помешался! Думаешь, я не знаю, чем он занимается? Он с помощью хроноворота ворует из прошлого разные ценности! Знаешь, у магглов есть такое понятие — клептомания?

— Я так и знала, что ты наберешься какой-нибудь маггловской гадости! — поджала губы Нарцисса. — Никакая это не клептомания. Коллекционирование — весьма респектабельное увлечение. Твой отец еще далеко не старикан, как ты изволил выразиться. Так почему бы ему не иметь свое маленькое хобби?

— Ничего себе — безобидное хобби! Да в той старой развалине, где он устроил себе логово, весь сад заставлен статуями, какими-то арками, руническими камнями. Я и представить боюсь, что он прячет в доме, кроме хроноворота.

— Стало быть, до сада ты добрался? — оживилась Нарцисса. — И на чем же ты погорел?

Драко смутился.

— Сначала зыбучие пески, замаскированные под дорожку, потом колючие силки, и кто только вырастил такое?! Но самая мерзость — это старая мраморная плита, с которой меня выбросило прямо в пруд у границ нашего поместья, в самую середину! В жизни не встречал такого подлого колдовства!

— Правда, точно в центр попал?

Нарцисса обрадовалась, как девчонка, и чуть было не захлопала в ладоши.

— Так это было твоих рук дело?! — Драко аж задохнулся от обиды.

— Я всегда помогала твоему отцу оберегать его увлечения от лишних свидетелей, — пожала она плечами.

— Понятно.

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди.

— Кажется, я напрасно побеспокоил тебя, мама. Это почти забавно — когда приходит настоящая беда и ты отчаянно нуждаешься в помощи, то оказывается, что друзей у тебя нет, родители развлекаются, ставя на тебя ловушки, и даже Поттер, который всегда готов был спасать каждого встречного, сует тебе фигу под нос.

— Может быть, ты все-таки перестанешь дуться и расскажешь, что у тебя случилось такого, что ты обратился к Поттеру раньше, чем к собственной семье? — с нажимом спросила Нарцисса.

Драко некоторое время сидел молча, но в конце концов решился.

— Скорпиус пропал. Они с младшим Поттером украли в министерстве хроноворот Нотта и исчезли.

Нарцисса смерила Драко долгим взглядом, затем сняла с шеи серебряную цепочку с одиноким аметистом и протянула ему.

— Повернешь камень и перенесешься на середину дорожки, там уже нет никаких сюрпризов для незваных гостей. Иди в дом и ищи. Конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы и хроноворот, и цепочку ты потом вернул. Но я на это уже не рассчитываю. Довольно того, чтобы ты вернул обратно Скорпи!

И не дожидаясь никакого ответа, она исчезла прямо с места, на котором сидела.

***

 

— Напомни мне, почему я должен в этом участвовать? — нервно спросил Теодор Нотт, глядя на довольно запущенный парк за ржавыми воротами.

— Потому что мы договорились — ты помогаешь мне, а я тебе. Надеюсь, ты не передумал?

— Я не могу передумать, у меня отец в тюрьме, — мрачно сказал Теодор. — Если ты согласен мне помочь его освободить, то и я готов на все. Сам-то не передумал?

— А у меня, между прочим, сын пропал.

Теодор понимающе кивнул.

— А что, там, за воротами, все очень плохо, да?

— Ничего там ужасного нет, — особой уверенности в голосе Драко не было. — Самое главное, чтобы ты нашел хроноворот. Без твоей помощи я его просто не опознаю. Я о нем не раз слышал, но никогда не видел. А ты все-таки отцу помогал и уж точно знаешь, как он выглядит.

— Думаешь, там много странных артефактов, с которыми его можно перепутать? — усмехнулся Теодор.

— Ты просто не знаешь моего отца, — вздохнул Драко и достал цепочку с аметистом.

***

 

Как и обещала мать, портключ забросил их на середину гаревой дорожки, ведущей к обветшалому приземистому особняку, в прорехах крыши которого давно поселилась зеленая поросль. Сюда Драко ни разу не удавалось добраться. Неужели в этот раз он все-таки попадет в дом?

— Ух ты! — восхитился Теодор, оглядываясь по сторонам.

В сумерках тут и там виднелись очертания разномастных украшений сада. Здесь были греческие и римские скульптуры из мрамора, три огромных истукана с острова Пасхи, какой-то воин в экзотических доспехах, два льва, сильно смахивающие на пекинесов, покрытый цветной глазурью дракон и гигантская нога в сандалии - определить её происхождение даже приблизительно было трудно. Впрочем, тут было нечто, совсем не относящиеся к предметам искусства. Невдалеке виднелся самый настоящий двухместный маггловский самолет. Драко не был уверен, но, кажется, такие летающие машины давным-давно считались устаревшими. Справа от дорожки в траве блестели железные рельсы, на них черной громадой застыл паровоз, почему-то весь испещренный дырами с неровными краями. Здесь были и другие маггловские устройства, по неизвестной причине притащенные сюда отцом.

Когда Драко в первый раз увидел всю эту выставку творений разных эпох, он сказал точно то же самое, что и Теодор. Но осматривать отцовскую коллекцию не было времени. Сейчас главное было — найти хроноворот.

— Пойдем! — Драко потянул Теодора за рукав. — Мы здесь по делу, ты не забыл?

Тот послушно двинулся следом.

— Вот это да, вот это размах! — бормотал он, продолжая озираться по сторонам. — Вот уж пришлось твоему отцу потрудиться, стаскивая сюда все это!

Вдруг Теодор застыл как вкопанный.

— Слушай, а что там? — спросил он, указывая на лужайку слева.

— Там? — удивился Драко. — Нет там ничего. Идем!

— Вот именно! Парк битком набит всякой всячиной, а на лужайке совершенно ничего нет! Там наверняка что-то спрятано!

Теодор сошел с дорожки и решительно направился к центру лужайки, на ходу доставая палочку.

— Стой! — нервно крикнул Драко и бросился следом. — Там могут быть…

Договорить он не успел, Теодор произнес «Ревелио», и перед ними в тот же миг выросла стена ржавого металла, уходящая куда-то вверх и нависающая над головой.

Драко и Теодор как по команде прянули назад.

Отступив на безопасное расстояние, они снова посмотрели на жуткую стену. Это был огромный магговский корабль.

— «Элдридж», — прочел Теодор надпись на ободранном борту. — Так вот он где, оказывается…

Он не сводил испуганно-восторженного взгляда с серой громадины.

— Драко, знаешь, есть такое слово — «клептомания»…

Тот только зашипел сквозь зубы и решительно зашагал к дому

***

 

Драко ожидал, что внутри дом окажется если не дворцом, то, по крайней мере, чистым и аккуратным, как кладовая в поместье. Но то, что он увидел, больше напоминало Выручай-комнату в те времена, когда он возился с исчезательным шкафом. Здесь, как и в саду, все громоздилось вперемешку. Шкатулки с украшениями, деревянные маски, статуэтки, сундук, полный крупных золотых монет с изображением солнца, окаменевшие кости то ли человека, то ли обезьяны в стеклянной витрине. Теодор переходил от одного предмета к другому как завороженный.

— Тео, я думал, ты мне поможешь искать хроноворот, — недовольно окликнул его Драко.

— Ты же понимаешь, да? — откликнулся тот. — Где-то здесь должны быть руки Венеры Милосской!

Драко закатил глаза.

— Отличная вводная! Нечего сказать! — проворчал Драко, шаря взглядом по комнате.

— Не это? — окликнул он Теодора.

Он поднял со стопки пыльных книг круглый золоченый прибор размером с сервизную супницу.

Теодор оторвался от разглядывания каких-то обгорелых свитков и взглянул на находку.

— Нет, конечно, Драко, это компас! И, судя по надписи, он с «Andrea Gail». Ничего себе! Слушай, а твой отец — занятный человек. Беру назад свои слова про клептоманию.

Драко вздохнул.

— А твой отец меньше времени проведет в Азкабане, а вернее, совсем в него не попадет, если ты все-таки поможешь мне искать хроноворот.

— Ты прав, — посерьезнел Теодор.

Ом медленно и внимательно осмотрел комнату. Наконец его взгляд остановился на небольшой серой коробочке.

— Я думаю, что он должен быть здесь, — сказал он и заглянул внутрь. — Точно!

Он сунул руку внутрь и вытащил за цепочку изящный прибор, очень похожий на часы, но с тремя кольцами на циферблате и пятью стрелками.

— Наконец-то, — с облегчением выдохнул Драко. — Было бы глупо его не найти. Дай я посмотрю.

Теодор секунду поколебался, но все-таки вложил хроноворот в протянутую руку.

— Поверить не могу, что с помощью этой штуки можно попасть в какое угодно время, — сказал Драко, разглядывая циферблат.

— Только в прошлое, — уточнил Теодор, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

— Что, думаешь, не удеру ли я с хроноворотом, оставив тебя в доме, окруженном ловушками?

— Честно говоря, была такая мысль, — усмехнулся Теодор.

— И все-таки ты мне его отдал?

— Решил рискнуть, — Теодор склонил голову набок. — Ты сам раньше, вроде, был готов на многое ради своей семьи. Вот я и решил, что ты должен понимать, что для меня значит свобода отца.

Драко дернул уголком губ.

— По крайней мере, это же он сделал хроноворот для моего отца. Так что давай, иди сюда и показывай, что нужно делать.

Теодор накинул золотую цепочку им на шеи, покрутил стрелки, нажал на выступающую сбоку кнопку, и оба они исчезли.

***

 

Драко проснулся от того, что на подушку ему свалился сложенный в четыре раза «Ежедневный Пророк». У его филина было собственное представление о том, как должно начинаться утро хозяина. Драко лениво потянулся за газетой.

«Гарри Поттер в очередной раз спас магический мир», — гласила передовица.

Он иронично приподнял бровь и перелистнул страницу, где был заголовок поменьше и поскромнее: «Информация о том, что пойман бывший Пожиратель Смерти Нотт, не подтвердилась». Драко улыбнулся и снова уронил голову на подушку. Утренние лучи пробивались сквозь увившую окно каприфоль и плясали по подушке солнечными зайчиками. Он сладко потянулся и решил, что можно поваляться в постели еще немного. Вчерашний день казался ему каким-то странным нереалистичным спектаклем. Путешествие во времени, Поттер, трансфигурированный в Темного лорда, какая-то странная девочка с татуировками, представляющаяся его кузиной, маггловская церковь, Уизли, командирша Грейнджер и вишенкой на торте — Поттер в роли раскаявшегося горе-отца.

Драко сладко улыбнулся. Нет, чушь все это, никакое это было не прошлое — Поттер что-то, как всегда, напутал. Не могло в прошлом случиться ничего ужасного, если с их настоящим все было в порядке. И странная кузина никак не могла существовать в реальности. Ребенка в собственном доме, да еще и ребенка тетушки Белатрикс, Драко бы точно заметил! Но все это не важно. Важно, что Скорпи дома, в безопасности, и это единственное было главным и настоящим. Хотя нет! Пусть Поттер тоже будет настоящим! С этим трогательным одеяльчиком и прочувствованной речью о том, какой он скверный отец.

Надо же! Все детство он мечтал уесть Поттера, а теперь, когда наконец-то появилось чем, он испытывал сочувствие и даже некоторую симпатию. Да, проблемы в семье бывают у всех.

Драко задумался. Пожалуй, ему стоило сделать еще одно не самое простое дело, и лучше бы не откладывать его на потом. Он встал с постели, написал короткую записку, позвал филина и, привязав письмо к его лапе, отправил в долгий полет.

***

 

В этот раз, когда Драко появился у кафе, Нарцисса уже сидела за столиком и пила кофе. Он подошел и молча присел рядом. Кажется, он опять забыл все заранее подготовленные слова.

— Спасибо, мам, — просто сказал он и положил цепочку на стол.

—А! — отмахнулась Нарцисса. — Оставь ее себе. Вдруг тебе еще что-нибудь понадобится из этого сарая. Я читала в «Пророке», что Поттер опять спас магический мир от какой-то ужасной опасности, а его младший сын и Скорпи благополучно вернулись домой.

— Насчет спасения мира я не уверен, зато точно знаю, что Скорпи дома и ему ничего не угрожает.

— Кроме дружбы с этим странным Поттером.

— Между прочим, это его единственный настоящий друг! — вскинулся Драко, но тут же заметил, что глаза Нарциссы под вуалеткой блестят искренним весельем.

Он тоже улыбнулся.

— Тогда, может быть, ты выберешь время, приедешь к нам на обед и все расскажешь?

— Конечно! А еще лучше, приходите с папой в поместье! Скорпи тоже будет страшно рад. Он скучал по вам. Я напишу папе. Кажется, я должен перед ним извиниться за «старикана» и за все остальное.

— Поверить не могу! — всплеснула руками Нарцисса. — Кажется, Поттер все-таки совершил очередное чудо.

Драко смутился.

— Знаешь, я посмотрел на Скорпи, на Альбуса, на самого Поттера и подумал, что у нас все-таки очень хорошая семья. И папа всегда, что бы ни случилось, был на моей стороне. И он, — Драко рассмеялся, — никогда не дарил мне свои старые детские вещи под видом бесценной реликвии.

Они немного помолчали. Нарцисса болтала ложечкой в кофе.

— Вот только хроноворот я вернуть не смогу, — понурился Драко. — Его в аврорат забрали и передадут в Отдел Тайн. Хотя эсминец все-таки стоило бы вернуть.

— Ты про старину «Элдриджа»? Неужели ты хочешь лишить магглов их «загадки века»? — фыркнула Нарцисса. — Ты, наверное, не знаешь, что магглы якобы пытались его трансгрессировать?

— Мне рассказывали. Но зачем отец его утащил?

— Нам просто хотелось посмотреть, правда ли их там расщепило. Оказалось — чистое надувательство. Это же магглы! Не умеют они колдовать. А насчет хроноворота не переживай — у твоего отца теперь другое хобби.

— Какое же?

— Он пишет книги.

— Серьезно? — удивился Драко. — Никогда бы не подумал. И как получается?

Вместо ответа Нарцисса достала из сумочки небольшую книжку в темно-зеленом переплете и цифрой «2» на обложке. Драко открыл первую страницу и увидел небольшую картинку, на которой была изображена пустынная холмистая местность. Тут и там торчали темные свечки пихт, между которыми пестрела россыпь каких-то мелких цветов. Изображение на картинке плавно сдвигалось, так что казалось, что читатель смотрит вокруг себя. Ниже Драко прочел: «Почва плотная, каменистая, вулканического происхождения…». Дальше шло подробное описание все того же ландшафта.

— Ну как? — спросила Нарцисса.

— Ммм… Лично на мой взгляд — это довольно незамысловато, — честно ответил Драко.

— Он еще только учится, — сказала Нарцисса. — Начинать всегда сложно.

— Так мне ждать вас обоих в субботу?

Драко поднялся с места.

— Конечно, дорогой, — ответила Нарцисса.

Она с улыбкой смотрела вслед Драко, а затем перевела взгляд на движущуюся картинку в книге.

— Люциус! — позвала она. — Ты слышал? Драко приглашает нас в гости.

Тот, словно только этого и ждал, появился из-за ближайшей пихты, подошел к краю картинки, сделал шаг вперед и через мгновение ступил на нагретую осенним солнцем террасу приморского кафе.


End file.
